


Eyes on the Book, Arm Around the Demon

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Crowley is tired. Aziraphale is reading. Crowley wants snuggles. Aziraphale also wants snuggles. This works out.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Eyes on the Book, Arm Around the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I have much to say about this one. Day 9 of Hugtober. They cuddle. It’s sweet and fluffy. That’s it.

Crowley stops in the middle of the bookshop, puts his hands on his hips, and glares at the angel currently sitting in an armchair, lost in a book. 

The angel ignores him. 

Crowley would like to be annoyed by this, but all he can feel is affection. By all rights, a demon’s glare should make any angel come to immediate guard, and Crowley knows that this one would do so, were it any demon but him. The fact that he’s still sitting here, nose buried in his book, speaks to a level of trust that Crowley sometimes doesn’t think he deserves, but is infinitely grateful to have all the same. 

Well. Aziraphale isn’t noticing him, and Crowley is tired, and he wants a hug. That’s fine. 

He steps forward, nudging the book closer to Aziraphale’s face until there’s space for Crowley to perch on Aziraphale’s knees. Aziraphale blinks, once, then again, and looks up.

“Oh,” he says. “Hello, Crowley.”

“Hi,” Crowley replies.

“Is everything all right?” Aziraphale still looks distracted, but he takes the time to check. Crowley feels even more affection.

“Yep,” Crowley says, leaning forward a little. Aziraphale obligingly lets go of his book with one hand, letting Crowley lean against his chest and wrap long arms around his middle. “Tired, that’s all.”

“Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap?”

“Nope.” Crowley snuggles closer. “Go back to your book, I’m fine.”

Aziraphale makes an agreeable noise before putting his hand back on his book and apparently picking right back up where he left off. His arm lies heavy across Crowley’s back, like the hug Crowley wanted.

Crowley closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
